Devices used to assist golfers in setting a golf ball and a golf tee are well known in the art. Some of these devices allow the user to set the golf ball and the golf tee without having to squat or bend to the ground. Golfers may prefer devices that eliminate or substantially reduce squatting and bending during golf ball and golf tee setting because such movement may be undesirable, difficult, or the golfer may have some type of physical limitation or handicap that prevents such movement.
Similarly, devices used to assist golfers in managing a golf ball on the green are well known in the art. Specifically, some such devices aid a golfer in replacing a golf ball with a marker, and replacing a marker with a golf ball between puts on the green. Some prior art devices allow the user to maneuver the golf ball and the marker in this manner without having to squat or bend to the ground. Golfers may prefer devices that eliminate or substantially reduce squatting and bending during golf ball management on the green because such movement may be undesirable, difficult, or the golfer may have some type of physical limitation or handicap that prevents such movement.
Despite advances made in the art over the years, the prior art does not reveal a single device that is used to set a golf ball and a golf tee, and to manage a golf ball on the green. Further, the golf ball and golf tee setting devices and the golf ball managing devices in the prior art exhibit other disadvantages. For example, many prior art devices are heavy in weight and/or large in size, making them difficult to maneuver and store. Many prior art devices are not self-standing and do not contain means to pick up a golf tee for possible salvage after use. In addition, many such devices require delicate care and special attention to place a golf ball on a golf tee and pick up a golf ball and a marker, rendering these tasks difficult and frustrating.